


A Phone Conversation

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Divorce, Father-Daughter Relationship, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-29
Updated: 2008-12-29
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer calls her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Phone Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for McSheplets prompt #34: Unspoken

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad."

"Sweety? Where _are_ you?"

"I'm in the country."

"That's _wonderful_. I didn't expect you before Thanksgiving."

"I know. We're here because we needed to get...something done, I just wanted to let you know that I'll take the next flight."

"Get what done?"

"I'll tell you when I'm there."

"Jenny!"

"Dad."

"You don't have to tell me. I already told Bob and Sylvia that the next time you'll call it'll be because you're pregnant. So when will you make me a Granddad?"

Silence.

"Jenny?"

"Rodney and I got divorced."

Silence.

"Dad?"

"What did he do?"

A sigh. "He didn't do _anything_ , Dad."

"He agreed to divorce you! I always knew he was an arrogant son of a bitch. Thinking he's better than _everyone_ when he doesn't have half the brain of my girl."

"Dad, let's talk about this—"

"Did you dump him? Because if you did you have my full support. You know that. He was never good enough for you."

"Dad, please."

"Did he dump _you_?! Who does he think he is? Does he think he'll find someone better?!"

Silence.

"Jenny? He didn't... He didn't cheat on you, did he?"

Pause. "No."

"But he wants to. That son of a bitch—"

"Would you please stop calling him that. It's not like you think. At least not exactly. We just realized we have different priorities in life."

"And his involved another woman?"

"Dad, please. I'm gonna miss the flight. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Jenny? I love you."

"I know, Dad. I love you too."

"He never deserved you, you know?"

Pause. "Yeah. He never deserved _me_."

"You're much better off without him."

"I hope so. I hope we're all better off this way."

"I feel better."

A snort. "That's good to hear, Dad."

"Jenny?"

A sigh. "Yes, Dad?"

"What are you still doing talking on the phone? You've got a plane to catch!"

Quick laughter. "Good bye."

"Bye, sweety."


End file.
